Lovely Lullaby
by Flying Wings
Summary: A one-shot fic on my favourite pairing: Kanna X Maria. Inspired by the recently confession by Kanna and something based on ST4.


Disclaimer: I don't own any Sakura Taisen characters nor plot. Neither do I own the lyrics from "A lullaby" by Miss Takano Urara. I just borrow the words.

Warning: This fic contains spoilers from the ST4 game. Besides, it contains mild Yuri. Consider carefully before you read.

Author's notes: Recently I played part of the ST4. (Only a very small part of it.) I also got some surprise or what may be called inspiration from the comic and wrote this. I cannot afford another novel-length fic. (At least not this time of life.) I'm sorry that I can't risk my life with that so it's quite short. Please pardon me for that. That's all. Enjoy

Timeline: This starts shortly after Oogami returned from Paris.

* * *

**Lovely Lullaby**

"Yubiwa?!" Kanna held her spoonful of rice in air, "You must be kidding.." she waved it off with a laugh and went for another piece of pork.

"I'm serious!" said Yuri, a little bit annoyed. No one had ever doubted about her news. The martial artist was then challenging her proficiency. "I saw it!"

"'ow 'ome.." said Kanna, getting another bit of green pepper into her mouth. "'an't 'e du."

"So you don't even care if she's going get married? I saw the ring when she was in her room. Well.. I didn't intend to look inside.." _Yes, she did not intend to but her curiosity directed her to._ "But I knew it! She took out the ring from the box smiling to it."

"Smiling?" The final piece of meat dropped from her fork.

"Kanna-san, you've got it stained," said Yuri.

"Matte, that's not the point. Did you say.. 'smiling'?" Kanna picked the little bit up from her outfit. "How did you saw it? Did you open her door?"

"How dare I open her door? She didn't close her door after she got in!" exclaimed Yuri.

Kanna scratched her head. "But who could have sent that ring?"

"I don't know. I asked Tsubaki but she did not know, too. It seems that she's quite interested, too," Yuri's eyes were shining with enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much for that," she gathered her tableware, stopped in the middle, "But why should you tell me that?" she got up to go.

"Because you're eating here," Yuri made up an excuse. _What a pathetic excuse. She just wanted to see if she could get more from Kanna._

"The ring was sent.. this morning?" asked Kanna.

"I think so. I saw her just after the rehearsal," replied Yuri as she got up to go.

"I see.." said Kanna thoughtfully. She picked up the dish and went to the kitchen. One her way, she smelled the aroma of **Solianka**.

The fragrance reminded her of the sweet memories when the cook in the kitchen last made it for her.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kanna took in a deep breath of the aroma. "What is this white thing? It smells good!" she remarked.

"**Solianka**Stew in Russian," the cook made a little cough, "Am hum. You had better let go of me!" she blushed up to her cheeks.

"You look too lovely blushing," said Kanna naughtily who refused to unwrap her arms round her waist.

"Do you want to eat or not?" said the cook, a little bit annoyed.

"Of course I do!" reassured Kanna.

"Then let go of me," she replied, sounded almost pleading.

"I don't want to let go.. of you.." She whispered near the ears of the cook.

The cook stayed dumbfounded for a moment. Her whole face reddened. "What if anyone sees us like this?"

"What's the problem with that?" said Kanna as she took a slice of cucumber into her mouth.

"The point is I can't cook in this way!" she said word by word so that the martial artist could hear it clearly. But still, Kanna made no response to her words at all. Irritated, she put down her knife. She forcefully removed Kanna's arms from her waist and pushed her out of the kitchen. "Get out! You're disturbing me!" she slammed the kitchen door as she hissed those words.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kanna chuckled as she thought of this. She looked into the kitchen. It was really the one she was thinking of. The platinum blonde was wearing lilac dress with a white apron. Kanna was so shocked in seeing Maria dressed like that instead of her usual white striped black suit that she nearly dropped her tray onto the floor.

The markswoman turned round just to see Kanna standing at the entrance of the door with her mouth wide open. Her cheeks flushed. "What are you looking at?" said she with embarrassment. _Oh, that's an absolutely stupid question, isn't it? She's certainly looking at you!_

"Nothin'.. nothing really.." said Kanna, still fixing her gaze at Maria's apron. _Do you know what you are talking about?_

"Kanna?" muttered Maria.

"Yer.." she was then reminded of the ring. "Maria," she opened her mouth.

"Wait, let me speak first," the blond interrupted. She took out a golden ring. "Look at this." She handed it over to Kanna. The martial artist put down her tray and took the ring.

"It looks good," remarked Kanna.

"So that's your comment?" murmured Maria.

"Absolutely, it's made of gold," she added.

"Well," Maria looked away.

"You have my full trust," whispered the other near her ear. The blond looked into her eyes. The clock struck ten.

"In fact, I've made some **Solianka**but it seems that you've taken your dinner," Maria took out a dish of stew.

"Wow!" applauded Kanna. "I'll take them as well!" she exclaimed with a big smile. She glanced at the blonde and changed her mind. "Let's have it together." Maria said nothing but smile with consent.

A while later, Kanna was finishing the dish. "Hm, I've never eaten any better than that."

"You don't need to wash it with detergent," said the blonde.

"Why?"

"You're already washing it with buccal fluid!"

"But it's really delicious!"

"But I haven't touched even a bit of it!"

"Okay, I'll clear up the mess," said Kanna after taking in the last piece of stew. Maria yawned. "Wait for me. I'll be back in a while," Kanna took the dish to the kitchen, washed the dish and went back. Maria had taken off her apron. "I'll walk you back," she told the blonde.

"You're just like a gentleman," said Maria.

Kanna stretched out her hand as if offering Maria a dance. "May I?" The markswoman chuckled and gave the martial artist her hand. Kanna swept her off the ground. "Kanna!"

"I've said I won't let go of you," she said softly. She brought Maria all the way up the staircase.

"You had better put me down before anyone sees this," said Maria.

"Do you really mind?"

Dumbfounded, the blonde blushed._ Well, does she really mind?_ "It's my room and you're still not putting me down?" she grumbled.

"But I still can't sleep as yet," said Kanna childishly.

Maria put the key into the lock. "Do you need me to sing you a lullaby?" She opened the door to get in the room. Actually, she was just joking by saying so yet the reaction she got was unexpected.

"If that's so, I don't mind!" said Kanna as she also went into the room. Maria did not know whether to get angry or laugh.

"Don't tell me you wanna sleep here.."

"If you don't mind," said Kanna with her eyes shining with enthusiasm.

"But where are you supposed to sleep? There is only one bed!"

"I can even sleep on the floor!" Kanna sounded so imploring that Maria could not refuse. _The point was: what was Maria going to wear that night?_

"Okay," Maria felt totally defeated, "Sleep on my bed.."

"Really? Demo.."

"I'll be alright," Maria sounded deflated. Before Maria responded, Kanna had already jumped onto her bed. "My goodness. You're really a child," she muttered.

"Will you really sing a lullaby?"

"You always listen to me singing on the stage!"

"It's different. You've never sung for me!"

"Well, then, close your eyes."

"Yes, madam."

Maria started singing as if saying her own confession to Kanna:

_Baby, don't you ever doubt my love._

_Yes, I will be there_

_For you, my dear._

_Come rain or shine,_

_I'll be there_

_Don't you worry._

_You can trust me with_

_All your dreams._

_Baby, you will never lose my love_

_Yes, I promise you_

_This heart is true._

_Read my lips._

_"Only you"_

_Don't you worry._

_You'll be in my arms forever_

Kanna was then asleep. Maria unconsciously poked her with her finger and chuckled. Thinking of the situation she was in, she decided to stay in the library for that night. She took out the book "Resurrection" from the bookcase and started reading. However, she was too tired. Soon, drowsiness conquered her. She dropped asleep on the desk. Kanna went into the library. She was just pretending to sleep when Maria left. She took off her own blouse and put it over Maria's shoulder. Gazing at the pretty face sleeping on the desk, she kissed Maria's cheek gently and said, "I'll trust you and protect you no matter what."

End

* * *

Author's notes: I was planning the plot of this fic when I saw a book introducing something about Russian Cuisine so I came up with the idea of cooking.

Hopefully, I didn't spoil this pairing. Long live Kanna X Maria! Thank you so much for reading till the end.


End file.
